


Среди Хаоса

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Хаос менялся непредсказуемо, на местах одних формаций возникли другие, течения меняли направления, карты были приблизительны и быстро устаревали. Навигация в Хаосе была делом рискованным.Суо Микото обладал редким даром — способностью чувствовать Хаос, угадывать наиболее безопасный путь для корабля. И никакие карты и расчеты не могли заменить этот дар. По крайней мере, пока он был на борту родной "Хомры", а не в сырой камере крепости Синих...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Когда воротимся мы в Портленд  
> Нас примет Родина в объятья.  
> Да только в Портленд воротиться  
> Не дай нам, боже, никогда.  
> Б. Окуджава

Лязгнули засовы, и в камеру вошли двое.  
— Встань, — сказал один из них. Опять Мунаката. Вот делать ему больше нечего, кроме как шастать сюда каждый божий день.  
Микото лежал на жестких нарах лицом к стене и упрощать Синему жизнь не собирался. Он даже не пошевелился.  
— Пришел ответ губернатора Архипелага на твое прошение. Тебе неинтересно узнать, какой?  
Ему было неинтересно. Суо заранее знал, что губернатор не отменит приговор. Не тот случай, когда можно надеяться на милость Его долбаного Превосходительства — "Хомра" и ее капитан всегда были для властей занозой в заднице, пусть даже их разбойничью славу сильно преувеличивала молва. И прошение это бессмысленное Суо заставил написать тот же Мунаката, "использовать последний шанс", как он сказал. Ну, использовал, чтобы этот Синий отвязался от него наконец.  
— Оставьте, Мунаката, — сказал второй, незнакомый голос. — Мне без разницы, в каком положении находится заключенный. Пусть хоть на голове стоит.  
— Как хотите.  
Микото стало любопытно, кто же это пожаловал в гости, и он повернулся на другой бок.  
Черная форма с черным же плащом, вышитый золотой нитью герб на груди — заяц и две скрещенные шпаги. Забавная картинка, если не знать, кто носит этот герб. Золотой Кролик, из личной гвардии губернатора. Какая охренительная честь.

— Суо Микото, ваше прошение о помиловании отклонено. Приговор будет приведен в исполнение в течение трех дней.  
Кролик свернул бумагу с печатью и передал командору Синего корпуса.  
А тот злился так сильно, что это было даже заметно. Может, кто другой и не понял бы, но Микото нравилось выводить из себя заносчивого Синего, хотя бы словесными выпадами, если уж не было возможности подраться. Так что он научился определять, когда Мунаката действительно спокоен, а когда прикидывается. Сейчас он прикидывался — из-за того, что при разговоре присутствовал посторонний. Если бы не этот Кролик, то Микото бы сейчас опять приложили мордой о каменную кладку.  
Вряд ли Мунаката верил, что может таким образом принудить его изменить решение, он просто бесился. С чего, спрашивается? Его дело ловить таких, как Микото, дело губернатора — подписывать приговоры, дело палача — исполнять. А дело пирата — грабить богатеньких купцов, пока удача на его стороне, и надеть пеньковый галстук, когда придет время. Микото отлично знал, что закончит на виселице. И Мунаката это знал, все то время, пока играл в кошки-мышки и делал вид, что не может поймать капитана "Хомры". Чего он прицепился, как репей? Нашел тоже друга, синемундирник. Тошнит от его унылых рассуждений о порядке и всеобщем благе. Когда его хорошенько разозлить, то хоть на человека становится похож, а не на ходячий вычислитель в синей форме...  
Может, в этом и причина? Ему не хватает кого-то вроде Суо Микото, кто раздражал бы его?  
Тьфу, чушь какая лезет в голову.  
Микото лениво зевнул и снова отвернулся к стене. Мунаката с "зайцем" вышли, но Синий обязательно вернется понудеть о том, какой Микото идиот и как он не ценит свою жизнь.  
Что б он понимал, этот страж, мать его, порядка! Можно подумать, Микото так уж хотелось сдохнуть.  
Можно подумать, у него был выбор.  
Суо Микото любил жизнь, свой корабль и свою команду, любил то пьянящее чувство свободы, которые можно ощутить только летя на всех парусах в толще Хаоса...  
Но все это уже не имело никакого значения, так что разубеждать Мунакату он не собирался.

Воздух в камере был сырым и затхлым, с непередаваемым ароматом нужника, что поднимался из примитивной дыры в углу. Зарешеченное окошко выходило в закрытый двор и было снаружи прикрыто козырьком, так что ни солнечный свет, ни ветер сюда никогда не добирались. Во всяком случае, за те дни, что Микото находился здесь — он не знал точно, сколько именно времени. Считать было бессмысленно и лень.  
Кто-то из его предшественников придерживался иной точки зрения — стену выше деревянного лежака исчертили зарубки арестантского календаря. Этот кто-то, судя по всему, провел в камере несколько циклов — группы параллельных черточек забирались на высоту среднего человеческого роста, если считать от пола. Но Суо подобная участь не грозила, и он об этом ничуть не сожалел. Лучше уж сразу на виселицу, чем медленно сходить с ума в провонявшей дерьмом одиночке.  
Он провалился в один из своих обычных кошмаров: на этот раз он видел мачты «Хомры», оплетенные мерзкой паутиной, дыры в прогнивших бортах, слюнявые оскалы демонов Хаоса и белые человеческие кости, что усеивали палубу — все, что осталось от экипажа...  
Снова загрохотали засовы, вырывая из мутного забытья, и дверь открылась.  
— Суо.  
Сейчас он был даже благодарен Синему за то, что разбудил, но выходить из роли было глупо.  
— Чего тебе опять? — нехотя откликнулся Микото, не открывая глаз. А какой смысл их открывать? Перед лицом все та же стена в зарубках, а если повернуться — будет все тот же невыносимо правильный Мунаката в отглаженном синем мундире.  
— Тебя казнят через три дня.  
— Знаю.  
— Это все, что ты хочешь сказать?  
— Угу.  
— Кретин...  
— Сам, — вяло огрызнулся Микото. Прежний азарт, толкавший его спорить с Мунакатой и делать все назло, в последнее время как-то поутих, так что спорил он больше по привычке.  
— Какую религию ты исповедуешь? Мы должны прислать тебе священника.  
— Культ великого Кракена, — хмыкнул Микото. — Что, найдется у тебя жрец?  
Ему надоело разговаривать со стенкой, он улегся на спину, положив руки под голову, и теперь смотрел на Синего из-под полуприкрытых век.  
Мунаката покачал головой:  
— Нет. Такого не найдется.  
— А если бы я был, скажем, огнепоклонником, нашелся бы?  
— Тоже нет. У нас есть один священник Серого Собора и один друид.  
— Нафига тогда спрашиваешь? — поинтересовался Микото.  
— Процедура такая.  
— Бюрократы хреновы... Не нужен мне никакой святоша.  
Микото еще мог понять, почему Мунаката настаивал на прошении о помиловании, но его упорство по поводу священника не поддавалось объяснению. Синий смотрел холодно и отрешенно:  
— Это не имеет значения. Завтра к тебе придет один из этих двоих.  
— Я же сказал...  
— Так положено. У тебя есть время подумать. Завтра же ты можешь сообщить ему свое последнее желание.  
Микото запрокинул голову, глядя на сводчатый каменный потолок с узорами плесени:  
— Ты и так знаешь мое желание, Мунаката.  
— Придумай что-нибудь выполнимое, — а вот теперь Синий начал раздражаться, хотя выражение его лица и тембр голоса не изменились. — Я не могу гарантировать неприкосновенность твоим людям до тех пор, пока они нарушают закон. Если попадутся — будут отвечать по всей строгости.  
— Тогда чего ты от меня ждешь? Чтобы я попросил бутылку рома и последнюю затяжку перед смертью? Иди в жопу со своими тюремными подачками.  
— Как знаешь. Я тебе уже говорил, что ты мог избежать всего этого, — Мунаката обвел взглядом камеру, — но упертых баранов вроде тебя невозможно переубедить.  
Он повернулся и пошел к выходу.  
Суо не стал ничего отвечать. Разговор про "избежать всего этого" повторялся много раз и смертельно ему надоел. Мунаката на правах местного начальства убеждал его приобрести корсарский патент и перейти под начало Его Превосходительства, Суо на правах упертого барана неизменно отказывался. Никаких начальников над собой он терпеть не собирался. 

Серый священник пришел на закате следующего дня. Выглядел он под стать заведению — небритый, какой-то потрепанный, с темными кругами под глазами. Мятая серая ряса, правда, была чистой, хотя и сильно вылинявшей. В руках у святоши была фляжка, и он, усевшись на деревянный табурет, тотчас свинтил с нее крышку и приложился к горлышку.  
— Выпить не желаешь, чадо? — спросил он, причастившись благодати.  
Микото усмехнулся. Серый ему скорее нравился — тем, что не строил из себя благопристойного пастыря. На вид ему было лет пятьдесят, но это могло быть следствием неумеренных возлияний.

— Отчего нет? Если не брезгуете распивать из одной фляги со смертником. Вдруг я заразный какой?  
Конечно, Мунакате он гордо заявил, что ему не требуется "последнего глотка и последней затяжки", но ломать комедию перед священником не было смысла, а выпить действительно хотелось.  
— Что, правда? А кружки у тебя нет? — спросил Серый.  
— Мне не положено. Выдают только когда жратву приносят, потом забирают.  
— Тогда валяй так. Ничего мне не сделается. Если бы Господь хотел, чтобы я сдох, заразившись от узника, меня бы уже давно вынесли отсюда вперед ногами.  
Микото сел, опершись спиной о холодную стену, взял фляжку, понюхал, глотнул. Обычный дешевый ром, сойдет.  
— Исповедоваться не желаешь, чадо? — спросил священник, явно не рассчитывая на положительный ответ.  
— Вам что ли? — хмыкнул Микото.  
— А хотя бы и мне. Я тайну исповеди храню не хуже прочих, — ничуть не обиделся Серый.  
— Я неверующий. А если бы и был, ваш бог все равно меня не услышит.  
— Для этого и есть священники. Они слушают всех и передают услышанное по назначению. Но как знаешь. Желание будет?  
— Нет.  
— Гордый какой. Ну нет так нет. Когда тебя казнят?  
— А вам разве не сказали? Послезавтра.  
— Ну что ж... да пребудет с тобою Господь в твой смертный час, чадо, веришь ты в него или нет. Пойду я, пожалуй. Если передумаешь насчет исповеди — скажи охране, позовут.  
Священник с трудом поднялся и нетвердой походкой пошел к двери. Видимо, прикладываться он начал с утра, и не из фляжки — в ней оставалось больше половины. Кстати...  
— Эй, святой отец, вы свой сосуд забыли! — окликнул его Микото.  
— Пусть его, потом заберу, — махнул рукой Серый и постучал охранникам. — Открывайте, я здесь закончил.  
Микото повертел в руках оставленную фляжку. Учитывая обстоятельства, не самый худший способ скоротать время. Спасибо и на том, отче.

На следующий день к нему никто не приходил — ни Мунаката, ни Серый священник. Охранники приносили утреннюю порцию еды, но Микото есть не хотелось, так что безвкусная размазня в оловянной плошке осталась нетронутой.  
К вечеру его отвели к тюремному цирюльнику, предварительно прогнав через сырую келью с плесенью на стенах, которая гордо именовалась баней. В келье имелись бадья с холодной водой, деревянный ковш и кусок серого вонючего мыла. После этих роскошных водных процедур Микото безразлично подставил лицо и шею туповатой бритве. Цирюльник не пытался с ним заговаривать, и это его полностью устраивало.  
Холодная вода разогнала сонливость, и это тоже было к лучшему. Погружаться в новую серию изматывающих кошмаров, в которых ему теперь настойчиво предлагали по очереди мертвых Тоцуку, Кусанаги и Анну, не хотелось до дрожи.  
Заняться до утра было совершенно нечем, и Микото волей-неволей принялся вспоминать. 

Бледная светловолосая девочка в нарядном платье и шляпке выглядела хрупкой фарфоровой куклой. Микото тогда подумал, что они не справятся. Виданное ли дело, чтобы такое сборище раздолбаев, которое представлял собой экипаж “Хомры”, заботилось о настоящей маленькой леди? Но оставить ее одну на берегу было просто немыслимо.  
Тоцука постарался развеять его сомнения:  
— Я думаю, Анна прекрасно позаботится о себе сама. А нам нужно просто защищать ее.  
Но красноречивее всего, был конечно, жест самой Анны, которая подбежала и вцепилась в его руку. Микото опустил взгляд и неожиданно увидел в ее глазах понимание. Как будто Анна знала о нем абсолютно все — даже то, чего он не знал о себе сам.  
Поместье ублюдка Мизогучи они сожгли к демонам, выгнав оттуда всех, кто еще оставался внутри, кроме самого доктора. Кусанаги и Микото позаботились о том, чтобы он не удрал.  
Анну пришлось забрать на корабль. Не лучшее место для маленькой девочки, но другой базы у них тогда не было.  
“Хомра” стояла в порту Шизуме у дальнего мола, поближе к выходу, почти готовая к старту, но проекцию магнитных парусов еще не включали, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания, да и сами невидимые глазу паруса развернули не полностью — в портовой тесноте это было невозможно, слишком много помех и ненужного резонанса.  
Едва участники спасательной экспедиции ступили на борт, Микото отдал команду, и судно на малом ходу быстро пересекло защитный барьер, отделявший порт от Хаоса, пока выход не перекрыли Синие.  
Только там, за пределами гавани, парусное вооружение проявилось во всей красе. Акаги, не дожидаясь команды, развернул все, до чего дотянулся.  
— Капитан, дайте курс! — крикнул он.  
— А ну кыш отсюда! — Микото привычным движением взял управление штурвальной сферой. Акаги разочарованно вздохнул, но возражать не посмел и отошел в сторонку.  
Курс ему, шустрый какой! В Хаосе, где карты и лоции устаревают раньше, чем их успевают напечатать, идеальный курс — это на девяносто процентов удача и интуиция капитана. Можно, конечно, высчитать его по формулам, применяя хренову тучу поправок, но Микото бы за эти формулы гроша ломаного не дал. Даже Изумо так не чувствовал собственный корабль, как он, и гораздо хуже ориентировался в быстро меняющихся условиях. По части интуиции тот же головастик Ята был, как ни странно, посильнее, особенно с поддержкой Фушими. К счастью, этого все же хватало в большинстве случаев, чтобы кто-то из этих троих мог подменить капитана, не то Микото пришлось бы торчать на мостике почти постоянно.  
Анна последовала за ним и сейчас стояла рядом, задрав голову — смотрела на проекции. Посмотреть было на что: “Хомра” была построена по моделям легендарных чайных клиперов. Три мачты, отображающие три генератора в трюме, сложная паутина такелажа и почти сорок парусов. Правда, сейчас было видно поменьше — Микото распорядился убрать лишние лисели по бакборту.  
— Нравится? — спросил он.  
— Да. Только они не красные.  
— То есть? — нахмурился Микото.  
— Ну… я видела сон, — тихо пояснила Анна, опустив глаза. — Там были красные паруса. Такие красивые...  
— Значит, тебе хочется красные?  
Девочка промолчала. Воспитанный ребенок, что с нее взять. Такие ни за что не скажут прямо — чтобы их не сочли грубыми и неблагодарными. Но Микото неожиданно понравилась эта идея.  
— Кусанаги, мы можем поменять цвет проекции?  
— Нет, для этого пришлось бы перенастраивать генераторы, — неохотно ответил Кусанаги. Менять что-либо на “Хомре” было для него равносильно кощунству. — На ходу это не сделаешь, только в доке, и сами мы не сможем отладить как следует...  
— Ясно. Мы идем на верфи Камамото.  
— Что, вот так сразу? — идея Анны, подхваченная капитаном, явно была не по душе его ближайшему другу и старпому.  
— А что тебя не устраивает?  
— Ну, это недешево…  
— Кусанаги, — Микото недоуменно посмотрел на него, — у нас что, денег нет?  
Глаза Анны загорелись, Тоцука восторженно поднял большие пальцы на обеих руках, а Кусанаги обреченно вздохнул и повернулся к Акаги:  
— Ты хотел курс? Вот иди и считай, тренируйся. Штурвал тебе все равно никто не даст, не дорос еще, так что зови Яту. А ты, бездельник, научи ребенка ходить по палубе, — обратился он к Тоцуке. — Не хватало еще, чтобы она вылетела за борт.  
— Мы за ней присмотрим, — пообещал тот.  
— Да, тебе пока лучше ходить везде с Тоцукой, — сказал Микото Анне. — У “Хомры” защитные поля работают только на отражение извне. Страховок по борту нет.  
— Почему? — удивилась Анна.  
— Потому что мы не торгаши какие-нибудь и не туристы! — горделиво сказал возникший на палубе Ята. — Нам это ни к чему!  
— Хорош хвастаться, — сказал ему Микото, передавая управление. — Будут проблемы — зовите. Я пойду к себе. 

На рассвете за ним пришли четверо синемундирников. Мунакаты с ними не было.  
Микото заковали в ручные и ножные кандалы и неторопливо провели по коридорам форта. Звяканье цепей и шаги Синих гулко отдавались в коридорах. Он шел босиком, — висельникам обувь не положена, — чувствуя холод камней, никогда не знавших солнца.  
У ворот ждал закрытый челнок без единого окна. Немного жаль: Микото бы посмотрел напоследок на город. Ему нравились узкие темные улицы, больше похожие на прорезанные в скалах каньоны, с обилием мостов, мостиков и переходов, с балкончиками и галереями, с дверями на всех уровнях и причаленными у порогов сампанами, с редкими проблесками желтоватого неба над головой.  
Но чего уж теперь жалеть.  
Двое синих сели внутрь челнока вместе с конвоируемым, двое остались снаружи. Несмотря на отсутствие обзора, ориентироваться было легко. Посудина поднялась выше чем обычно ходили гражданские лодки, и спокойно поплыла сначала на север, потом на северо-запад. Напротив Микото сидел Синий с длинными черными волосами, убранными в конский хвост. Смотреть на него было неинтересно, а больше не на что, и Микото прикрыл глаза.  
Когда снаружи раздался удар и челнок неуклюже дернулся в сторону, его отбросило влево и приложило о деревянные переборки. От неожиданности Микото прикусил язык и выругался, сплевывая кровь:  
— Дадут мне спокойно сдохнуть?  
Синий, что сидел позади него, схватил Микото за шиворот, а тот, что с хвостом, обнажил меч, но воспользоваться им не смог: из открывшегося люка в него выпустили струю какого-то дыма, от которого Микото и второй Синий тоже закашлялись. Кто-то закрыл ему рот мокрой тканью, потом его перетащили в другую посудину, которая сразу же рванула вперед и вверх.  
Немного отдышавшись и еще плохо соображая после того, как хватанул этого дурацкого дыма, от которого голова стала тяжелой и норовила отвалиться от тела, Микото с трудом сфокусировал взгляд...  
Ну, а кого он, собственно, ожидал увидеть? Кусанаги и Тоцука, конечно. Удивительно, что Яты нет, но без него тут точно не обошлось.


	2. Chapter 2

Микото всегда знал, что Кусанаги, в отличие от остальных, подчинялся ему только до тех пор, пока это не шло вразрез с его интересами, не говоря уже о том, что корабль вообще-то принадлежал ему. Он даже порой позволял себе отчитывать Микото. Но никогда еще Кусанаги не случалось нарушить прямой приказ капитана. Сказать, что Микото рассвирепел, было бы сильным преуменьшением:  
— Вы совсем охренели, вашу мать? Я же сказал, чтобы "Хомра" не появлялась в порту!  
— А ее здесь и нет, — счастливо улыбнулся Тоцука. — Мы увели у одного растяпы голетту и пришли на ней, поэтому нас никто и не засек. Это Кусанаги придумал. Правда, круто?  
— Вот же засранцы! А если бы вас там положили?   
— Не положили ведь, капитан!   
Он покачал головой и сказал серьезно:   
— Кусанаги. Я думал, мы с тобой обо всем договорились. Зачем вы мне помешали?   
Тот улыбнулся:  
— Затем, что ты ошибся. Время еще не пришло. И... Тоцука с Анной, кажется, кое-что нашли.  
— Опять? — Микото покачал головой. — Что за хрень вы придумали на этот раз? Волшебную деревянную ногу Сильвера?   
— Не было у него деревянной ноги, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, — влез Тоцука. — А вот карта с маршрутом и местом крушения “Химмельрайха” — была.   
— Это же просто легенда!   
— А вот и нет! Увидишь! — просиял Тоцука. — Мы такое раскопали!   
Ну что ж. Фокус определенно не удался. А он так надеялся, что решит сразу кучу проблем, позволив Мунакате себя поймать…  
Кстати о Мунакате. Откуда бы команда “Хомры” могла узнать, когда его повезут на казнь?   
— Кто вам сообщил день и время? — спросил он Кусанаги.   
— Какой-то шустрый парнишка в серой хламиде, я его и рассмотреть толком не успел. Только и заметил, что волосы светлые, почти белые.   
Ну, понятно. Сам Ива-сан, как он представился, вряд ли побежал бы на пиратский клипер докладывать о планах Синего корпуса относительно их капитана. Но теперь до Микото наконец-то дошло, почему в камеру пришел именно Серый священник. “Слушает и передает услышанное по назначению, угу… За ним-то никто не следит, в отличие от Мунакаты”.   
Он вздохнул:  
— Ладно. Не жалуйтесь потом, когда вас будут демоны жрать. 

Татара любил сказки. Они делали мир лучше и интереснее. А кроме того, настоящие сказки всегда так или иначе были связаны с реальностью. В сказках человеческий мозг отражал то, чего не мог объяснить. Страх неизвестного, а в основе его — присущий всему живому страх небытия, ведь что может быть непостижимее смерти?  
Не то чтобы Татара не боялся. Просто его любопытство было сильнее страха. Ему всегда хотелось заглянуть за край неведомого, приоткрыть завесу, за которой в равной степени может оказаться как голодная бездна, так и волшебный Грааль.  
И чем больше он видел, как непостижимое и пугающее становится вдруг привычным и обыденным, даже если оно так толком и не объяснено, тем сильнее убеждался, что сказки и легенды могут быть источником информации, которая вполне способна стать толчком для нового открытия. Никто не понимал, что такое Хаос, и мало кто из многочисленных пассажиров разбирался в принципах работы магнитных парусов, однако же большинство охотно пользовалось услугами перевозчиков.  
А если и не удастся найти что-то стоящее, то ведь и сам процесс поиска — дело необыкновенно увлекательное. Пока Татара жил с дядей, у него не было денег на путешествия, и он довольствовался библиотеками. Копался в старинных фолиантах и вырезках из журналов, прокладывал воображаемые маршруты от города к городу, от архипелага к архипелагу, и верил, что однажды все изменится. Однажды он отправится в настоящий поиск.  
И все изменилось, когда он встретил человека, который собирал легенды и слухи с вполне практической целью. Кусанаги Изумо привел его на “Хомру” и познакомил со своим капитаном. К тому времени Татару уже ничего не держало в городе, дом его покойного опекуна со всей скудной обстановкой был продан с молотка чуть ли не на второй день после похорон.   
Суо Микото обладал редким даром — способностью чувствовать Хаос, угадывать наиболее безопасный путь для корабля. Никакие карты и расчеты не могли заменить этот дар. Хаос потому и назывался Хаосом, что плохо поддавался логике, он был слишком изменчив, и никаких надежных ориентиров в нем не было.  
Микото был одним из лучших капитанов архипелага. Возможно, его способности были связаны с тем, что совсем маленьким он провел много времени на борту корабля. Один из патрульных корветов наткнулся однажды на пропавшее во время регаты судно без единой живой души на борту, за исключением маленького ребенка. Никто не понимал, как он там вообще оказался — ни один капитан во время регаты не взял бы на борт мать с младенцем, — и как он мог выжить. Похоже, что судно дрейфовало в Хаосе долгие месяцы, а младенец был слишком мал, чтобы питаться самостоятельно, даже если бы на корабле осталось что-то съестное. Но он выжил, хотя Хаос поставил на нем свою метку и с тех самых пор преследовал его в кошмарах.  
Обычно Микото говорил, что ничего не помнит ни о своем пребывании на корабле, ни о том, как его спасли. Но однажды, когда все трое изрядно набрались, он попытался рассказать Татаре и Изумо, на что это было похоже — когда защитные поля не выдержали и на корабль прорвалось… что-то. Описать его было невозможно. Просто это было очень страшно. Оно почти никого не оставило в живых, а судно превратилось в ошметки.   
— Но ведь тебя нашли на совершенно целом корабле, — заметил Изумо.   
— Вы мне не верите? — спросил Микото, подняв на него тяжелый взгляд.  
Татара не хотел, чтобы между ними возникла даже тень недоверия.   
— Нас там не было. Но твои воспоминания на пустом месте возникнуть не могли.   
Возможно, полагаться на память совсем маленького и перепуганного ребенка — не очень правильно, но что-то подсказывало Татаре: не все так просто с этим пропавшим кораблем.  
— Зря я связался со всем этим. — Микото прикрыл глаза, — Корабль, команда… Я не знаю, что это такое, но оно где-то ждет меня и однажды дождется. Я его чувствую. И лучше бы в этот момент рядом со мной никого не было. Не хочу, чтобы вместе со мной оно забрало и вас.   
— Мы ему не позволим, — возразил Татара, и его голос звучал не очень твердо вовсе не потому, что он не был уверен, а всего лишь из-за пары лишних глотков. Тогда он еще не привык к крепким напиткам.  
— Ну да, конечно, — скептически хмыкнул капитан. Но Изумо поддержал Татару:  
— Мы найдем выход.  
И они искали. У Изумо отлично получалось добывать редкие книги и собирать разрозненные обрывки чьих-то воспоминаний, слухов и сплетен, из которых они потом выстраивали очередную теорию. Правда, до сих пор все их поиски оканчивались ничем, но, право же, оно в любом случае того стоило — в каждой из таких экспедиций “Хомры” неизведанного было с лихвой. То, что средства на эти поиски добывались не совсем честным путем, Татару не смущало. Он уже не мыслил свою жизнь без “Хомры” и ее экипажа, без Кусанаги и, разумеется, без Суо Микото. Этот человек обладал еще одним странным и удивительным даром — притягивать к себе, словно магнит. 

Микото повертел в руках затертый клочок карты и вернул его Изумо.   
— Я все равно не понимаю, чем нам может помочь этот огрызок, — он поставил пустую железную кружку рядом с бутылкой, и Изумо, не спрашивая, плеснул в нее рому, затем налил себе и вопросительно посмотрел на Тоцуку.   
— Спасибо, мне хватит, — помотал головой тот. — Понимаешь, этот клад Серебряного, о котором все говорят…  
— Чушь собачья, — припечатал капитан. — За столько лет кто-нибудь уже нашел бы, если бы он существовал.  
— Это если Вайсман прятал золото и драгоценности. А может, это вовсе не то, что все ищут!  
— Что тогда?   
— Судовой журнал, — негромко сказал Изумо. — Рабочие дневники, может быть. Мы с Тоцукой подумали… он ведь был исследователь. Первый, кто всерьез начал изучать Хаос. И первый, кто обладал такими же способностями, как ты. И никаких записей после него не осталось, он просто исчез, и всё.   
— Вместе с этими вашими дневниками. А его, насколько я слышал, искали несколько экспедиций.   
— Необязательно со всеми. Он мог оставить где-нибудь часть архивов, если хотел сохранить их и собирался в какой-нибудь рискованный маршрут.   
Микото откинулся на спинку стула:  
— Слишком много “если”. Если дневники существуют, если они не пропали вместе с Вайсманом, если мы их найдем, если ваш кусок карты не врет…  
— Слушай, ну что мы теряем? Давай попробуем.   
— Мы? — взгляд Микото стал жестким. Изумо вроде бы привык к этому за годы дружбы, но все равно ему стало немного не по себе. — Это я ничего не теряю. А вы рискуете жизнями.   
— Мы и так рискуем каждый день, — напомнил Тоцука. — “Хомра” — пиратское судно, вообще-то.  
Капитан устало посмотрел на него и покачал головой:   
— Вы не представляете себе…  
— Хватит, Микото, — Изумо чувствовал, что они почти победили. — Ты знаешь, что Тоцука прав. Мы просто отправимся туда и попробуем найти следы Серебряного.   
— Охренеть как просто, — Микото вновь потянулся за обрывком карты. — “Саксония”. Это вообще в каком направлении? Я даже названия такого не слышал.   
— Это Германия. В европейском секторе.   
— Ты там был?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Изумо, — я был на Британии, мы можем начать с нее. У меня есть координаты. Они торгуют с Германией, оттуда должны быть провешены более-менее постоянные маршруты.   
— Значит, мы идем в Саксонию? — улыбнулся Тоцука.   
— Я иду сменять Яту на мостике. — буркнул Микото. — А вы идете спать. Особенно ты, Кусанаги, твоя очередь после меня.   
— Я помню, капитан. 

Заснул Изумо почти мгновенно — сказалась многолетняя привычка. Первое время, до появления талантливого молодняка, они с Микото делили все вахты между собой. Веселое было времечко. Сейчас стало, с одной стороны, проще... а с другой — намного, намного сложнее.   
Через три часа, наскоро умывшись и прихватив на камбузе кофе, он отправился на мостик. Микото бесцеремонно отобрал у него кружку и сделал большой глоток.  
— Эй, я вообще-то себе принес! — возмутился Изумо. — Ты спать идешь.   
— Угу, — согласился капитан, возвращая остаток кофе.  
— Ну, спасибо!   
Микото, передав ему штурвал, не спешил уходить. Стоял и курил, прислонившись спиной к бизани. Мачты на судах зачем-то всегда делали настоящими, несмотря на то, что паруса были лишь проекциями.   
— Ты знаешь, почему я согласился, — сказал он наконец.   
— Да, — подтвердил Изумо.   
Однажды он дал капитану слово, и если придется — сдержит его. Но он все еще надеялся, что это не понадобится. 

Удивительно, но наяву Микото никогда не чувствовал в Хаосе ничего похожего на тот страх и бесконечное отчаяние, что поселились в его снах. Ну, течения. Ну, “рифы” — опасные участки, на которых корежило обшивку судов. Все это было неприятно, но не настолько же. К тому же, Микото подобные вещи чувствовал заранее. Иногда даже мог предсказать их появление на пару дней вперед, и тогда можно было позволить себе передохнуть чуть дольше, чем обычно. Впрочем, отдых в последнее время все чаще заканчивался кошмарами, так что он предпочитал вести корабль сам.  
Хаос почему-то считался черным, поскольку поглощал свет, но слово «черный» не могло вместить и сотой доли его цветовых характеристик. Хаос был неоднороден, он клубился, тек и переливался, в нем иногда можно было увидеть какие-то формы, всегда нечеткие и размытые — обыкновенному человеческому зрению была доступна лишь часть их. Эти образования за неимением лучшей терминологии сравнивали с движением облаков — а еще с морскими течениями, приливами и водоворотами, с рифами и отмелями, хотя все эти знакомые и близкие человеческому разуму понятия оставались далеки от сути Хаоса и не могли по-настоящему описать его. Но люди любят вешать ярлыки, чтобы хоть как-то обозначить непознаваемое.  
Хаос менялся непредсказуемо, на местах одних формаций возникли другие, течения меняли направления, карты были приблизительны и быстро устаревали. Навигация в Хаосе была делом рискованным.   
А демоны… демоны на самом деле были редкостью, почти легендой. Большей частью попадалась мелкая и почти безвредная фауна — проявляющиеся на мгновение на краю периферийного зрения и тут же исчезающие ветвистые полипы, размазанные чернильные кляксы энергомедуз, едва различимые спирали волновых моллюсков Хаоса… всё то, во что алфизики с удовольствием потыкали бы палочкой, но не имели такой возможности, потому что на борт их брали редко и потакать научному любопытству не спешили, а захватить и доставить хотя бы одного “моллюска” в лабораторию еще никому не удалось. Даже Вайсману, с которого все и началось. 

И видимости, конечно, почти не было, а сигнал локатора возвращался с такими искажениями, что почти невозможно было определить, от чего именно он отразился: от рифа, крупного моллюска или от другого корабля. По той же причине практически невозможна была и связь в Хаосе. На относительно изученных направлениях существовали приблизительные фарватеры, обычно позволявшие кораблям избежать столкновений не только с рифами, но и друг с другом, хотя аварии все равно случались.   
В незнакомых же секторах ходили почти исключительно на интуиции. Ну а чтобы видеть хоть немного дальше своего носа, корабль время от времени высылал вперед разведчиков — легкие и маневренные, хотя и совершенно ненадежные таблероc. По сути, это была просто доска с небольшим магнитным парусом и крошечным генератором, который создавал поле метрового радиуса, хоть немного защищавшим разведчика от воздействия Хаоса.

На “Хомре” лучшим разведчиком был Ята Мисаки. Да и не только на “Хомре”. Возможно, что и во всем Шизуме. Таблеро он управлял так, словно доска была продолжением его самого, частью тела, и в Хаосе этот невысокий и отчаянный пацан ориентировался куда лучше других. Его старый приятель, Камамото, тоже был неплох, хотя осторожничал и постоянно отставал. Впрочем, нагнать Яту мог бы только сам Микото, если бы ему взбрело в голову выйти в Хаос на таблеро, да еще Фушими. Но Фушими давно ушел с “Хомры”, и поминать имя “этого предателя” в присутствии Яты не стоило.

По левому борту сверкнули несколько вспышек — сигнал от разведчика.   
— Ята возвращается, — сообщил Кусанаги. — Внимание всем, отключение защитного поля через десять секунд. Десять… девять… Восемь…  
— Ятагарасу на борту! — громко доложил разведчик, лихо спрыгивая с доски возле самого мостика. Кусанаги сейчас же вернул поле в рабочий режим.   
— Ну, что интересного видел? — спросил он.  
— У нас клиент, — довольно ухмыльнулся Ята. — Транспорт. Вот здесь, — он взял у Кусанаги мел и координатную плашку и показал положение транспорта относительно “Хомры”. — Разведки у него вроде бы нет. Но тут я не уверен.   
— Он от нас удаляется, — заметил Кусанаги. — Если это транспорт, то разведку скорее будет высылать вперед. Есть шанс, что до последнего не заметит. Что скажешь, капитан?  
Микото повертел в руках плашку:  
— Не знаю. Не нравится мне его курс.   
— А что там у него по курсу?   
— Ничего хорошего, — буркнул Микото. Точнее он сформулировать не мог, но транспорт действительно несло в какое-то странное место, в которое Микото по своей воле бы не полез. С хрена ли они туда прутся? Мало ли, куда можно так влететь, особенно здесь, вдалеке от известных фарватеров, по которым обычно ходят торговцы. Нет, понятно, что далеко не все капитаны обладают таким чутьем, как Микото, но надо же тогда как-то поосторожнее...   
— Может, я схожу посмотрю? — предложил Ята, но Микото одернул его:  
— Сиди! Посмотрит он... Для доски слишком далеко, потеряться — как нехрен делать.   
Кусанаги прикурил и выпустил дым:  
— Может, нам просто подождать, пока его съедят? Потом подойдем и возьмем то, что останется.   
— Кусанаги, ну ты жестокий человек! — возмутился подошедший Тоцука. — “Съедят!” Жуть какая. Там же люди!  
— Везде люди, — пожал плечами Кусанаги. — Ты еще спасать их предложи, альтруист ты наш. Мы пираты или няньки?   
— Это как посмотреть… — улыбнулся Тоцука.   
На самом деле Кусанаги, конечно, говорил не всерьез. И Тоцука был совершенно прав. Пиратство пиратством, но людей со всех захваченных судов “Хомра” обычно подбирала и высаживала в ближайшем порту, предварительно избавив “пассажиров” от наличности и украшений. Корабль же перегоняли и продавали вместе с грузом тем, кто готовы был его купить. У Кусанаги был список с координатами таких удобных покупателей, которые не задавали лишних вопросов.   
— Спасать насильно я никого не собираюсь, — сказал Микото. — И упустить этот транспорт не хочется. Если я ошибся и там ничего страшного нет, только мы его и видели. Пойдем за ними, но не слишком быстро. Оставим себе пространство для маневра.   
— Ты редко ошибаешься, — заметил Кусанаги.   
— Иногда приходится рисковать. 

Они шли за транспортом почти два дня. Хотя в Хаосе, конечно, день был неотличим от ночи, но склянки исправно отбивали время по шкале архипелага, а судовой журнал помогал как-то обозначать события. Без этого Изумо, наверное, сошел бы с ума во время долгих походов. Это Микото было все равно, какой сегодня день и сколько времени они уже не ступали на твердую землю. Наверное, он смог бы жить на корабле постоянно.   
“Только кто ж ему даст, — подумал Изумо. — Хорошо, что есть команда “Хомры”, Тоцука и Анна, которая теперь живет в доме друзей, но проводит на корабле немало времени. Они не дают ему замкнуться наглухо внутри его жутких снов”.   
Так здорово было возвращаться иногда в порт и навещать Анну, и ночевать в своей старой, но уютной берлоге на окраине портового района Шизуме, в которой Изумо бывал от силы три раза в год, но все же исправно платил налоги от чужого имени. Ему нравились и полутемные подвальные кабачки с дубовыми столами, и сахарно-кружевные галереи верхних ярусов, где постоянно возникали и пропадали модные крохотные кондитерские-однодневки, которые так обожала недоступная красавица Сэри. Он любил эти улицы-ущелья, словно прорезанные гигантским ножом в толще людских жилищ, беспорядочное нагромождение мостиков, фонарей, веревок с бельем и висячих горшков с неприхотливыми плющами, белесыми от недостатка света, снующие повсюду сампаны и сложный, тяжелый, порой не слишком приятный запах этого города. Он иногда спрашивал себя, что чувствует Микото, возвращаясь на Канто, но никогда — его самого. Не был уверен, что хочет знать ответ. 

Микото за все время этой тихой и упорной погони почти не уходил с мостика и с каждым часом становился все мрачнее. Изумо пару раз смог выгнать его поспать ненадолго, но каждый раз после короткого сна капитан выглядел еще более уставшим.   
Хаос неуловимо менялся. Изумо не мог бы сказать, что именно изменилось, но это выглядело и ощущалось зловеще. Очень неприятное чувство, ему прежде не доводилось испытывать такого за все то время, что он ходил на “Хомре”. Словно там, в клубящейся тьме, затаилось что-то огромное и… голодное.   
— Тоцука, — негромко позвал Изумо, пока Микото не было рядом, — давай как-то уговорим его бросить нахрен этот долбаный транспорт и повернуть обратно?   
— Поздно поворачивать, — ответил вместо Тоцуки Микото, который, словно нарочно, оказался совсем рядом и все слышал. — Мы залезли к дьяволу в пасть, и теперь… короче, вам пока не видно, но везде одна и та же херня. На любом направлении. Я, конечно, тоже почти ни хрена там не вижу, но чувствую.   
— Значит, будем идти вперед, — натянуто улыбнулся Тоцука. — Все как-нибудь образуется. Знаете же — из любой ситуации есть два выхода...  
— Что-то твое “образуется” больно похоже на выход через задницу, — сердито заметил Кусанаги.   
— Пусть хоть так, если вообще вылезем живыми, — ответил за Тоцуку Микото.   
— Все настолько плохо?  
— Сейчас узнаем точно. Давай всех наверх, меня достало тащиться в хвосте у этого непуганого идиота. Будем догонять и брать. Заодно и узнаем, за каким дьяволом его вообще сюда принесло.


	3. Chapter 3

Ята мотался в сторону транспорта еще дважды и доложил, что тот идет прежним курсом и с прежней скоростью. Расстояние между ним и “Хомрой”, по его словам, сокращалось.   
— Кстати, как он называется, ты смог рассмотреть?   
— Что-то вроде “Гринтран”. Или как-то так...  
— А ты не хочешь глянуть, что там за нами? — предложил Изумо. — Не нравится мне всё это.   
— Сходи, — одобрил Микото, — только далеко не усвистывай, отстанешь. Мы сейчас еще ускоримся.   
— Это я-то отстану? — возмутился Ята и огреб подзатыльник от Кусанаги:  
— Не спорь с капитаном. Давай, без самодеятельности там.   
— Слушаю…

Но самодеятельность и не понадобилась. Изумо, который высматривал в толще Хаоса световые сигналы разведчика, сперва не понял их, а потом заорал:  
— Дэва, приготовить щиты, живо!   
— Что там? — спросил Микото.  
— “Неизвестный корабль сзади. За нами охотятся. Меня засекли”, — передал ему Изумо. — Давай же, Ята, быстрее…   
Через несколько секунд таблеро пересек невидимую защитную зону, и “Хомра” врубила поле на всю мощность, которую позволяли генераторы. Ята кубарем слетел с доски перед Микото:  
— Капитан! Там… Блин, я не знаю что это за хрень! Оно вообще на корабль не похоже!   
— Это случайно не призрак “Химмельрайха” за нами гонится? — спросил Тоцука.  
— Нет. Он не такой, я видел на картинках...  
— Какой еще нахрен “Химмельрайх”? — рявкнул Микото. — Иди вниз, тут сейчас начнется…  
— Нет, я останусь, — Тоцука упрямо покачал головой. Капитан на мгновение прикрыл глаза, шумно выдохнул.  
— Черт с тобой. Оставайся. Только держись крепче. Хорошо, что Анны с нами нет...  
Кусанаги все пытался сообразить, что же они упустили, хотя было уже, кажется, поздно.   
— Ята, на что он все-таки похож?  
— На лист.   
— Что? - переспросил Изумо.  
— Лист дерева. Вот, — Ята быстро нарисовал на координатной плашке вытянутый овал с линией посередине и схематичными прожилками. — У него такие полоски. И он зеленый. И идет вот так.  
Он повернул ладонь большим пальцем вверх, показывая, в какой плоскости идет корабль-лист.   
— Зеленый… Не “Гринтран”, а “Грин трап”, вот как он называется, этот транспорт! “Трап” — капкан. Это была приманка…  
— Какая теперь разница, как эта дрянь называется. — Микото что-то высматривал в чернильной тьме за бортом. — Ята, сколько до этого… листа?   
— Минут семь-восемь на таблеро.   
— Так. Попробую проскочить… Держитесь.   
Микото слегка повернул штурвальную сферу, одновременно меняя курс и высоту. “Хомра” рыскнула вправо и пошла вверх, так что их слегка придавило к палубе ускорением. Хаос вокруг нее сгустился так, что стал почти осязаемым, и ход клипера сильно замедлился. А потом случилось одновременно несколько вещей: по кораблю выстрелили, защитное поле по штирборту словно бы вдавилось внутрь, и нечто попыталось достать стоявшего на баке Акаги.   
Думать о том, что это за дрянь, было некогда. Вооружение у “Хомры” было довольно легкое — они обычно брали не столько огневой мощью, сколько наглостью. Но хоть попытаться стоило. Тем более, что с последними событиями им было не до серьезной починки в доке, и состояние генераторов оставляло желать лучшего. Если поле уже сейчас с трудом выдерживает попадание из магнитных пушек и атаку неизвестной пакости, то долго они не протянут.   
— Ята, засек, откуда нам прилетело?   
— Да!   
— Дуй к Камамото и Бандо, поможешь навести.   
— Есть!  
Но на “листе”, конечно, шли совсем не дураки, так что первый залп “Хомры” ушел в молоко. Зато он ненадолго отпугнул то, что лезло на корабль.   
Микото сразу после залпа попытался снова сменить курс и высоту — наугад, они ведь не видели противника. Корабль-лист тоже, по идее, не должен был их видеть, но стреляли они точнее. “Хомра” шла тяжело, Микото пришлось убрать часть парусов, и сам Хаос вокруг них точно превратился в вязкое желе.   
В этот раз им почти повезло — второй залп “листа” задел только верхушки мачт. От них вибрация, конечно, распространилась на корпус, но все равно это было лучше прямого попадания. “Хомра” ответила почти сразу, и Изумо хоть и не видел, но чувствовал — попали.   
— Попали, — подтвердил Микото, и “Хомра” в очередной раз рыскнула в сторону. “Петляем”, как дикий зверь”, — подумал Изумо. 

Больше он ничего подумать не успел — последний маневр не помог, и новый залп “листа” обрушился прямо на корпус. Он был намного мощнее, и корабль жалобно застонал. Изумо показалось, что его “Хомра” сейчас разлетится в мелкие щепки, но она все же выдержала. А вот один из генераторов защитного поля — нет.   
— Первый генератор сдох! — донесся голос Дэвы, запоздало сообщая то, что они и так видели. Тварей снаружи явно стало больше, и они только этого и ждали. Ослабленное поле теперь прогибалось внутрь по всей длине фальшборта. На баке оно все же не выдержало, что-то темное прорвалось внутрь и хлестнуло по Эрику, который стоял ближе всего. Эрик закричал и упал, Фуджишима бросился к нему и оттащил к центру палубы.   
— Тоцука, отведи его вниз! — приказал Изумо, но упрямый балбес отказался подчиняться.   
— Пусть Фуджишима сам отведет.   
Впрочем, какая разница. “Хомра” трещала, как скорлупка ореха, который сдавили в гигантском орехоколе. Генератор отказал, поле превратилось в решето. Еще одного залпа они все не переживут…

— Кусанаги, — негромко позвал Микото.   
— Да, капитан, — обреченно отозвался он.   
— В чем дело? — спросил Тоцука.   
— Да ничего особенного. Они пришли за мной.   
— Кто? — Тоцука уже почти догадался, и голос его зазвенел. — Ты что собрался делать?   
Микото не стал объяснять. Он быстро обнял Изумо, затем Тоцуку:  
— Прости. И попроси за меня прощения у Анны.   
— Капитан!  
Тоцука рванулся следом, но Изумо успел схватить его — такого непривычно сильного, яростного, — надежно сцепить руки в замок и задержать. Ради всего святого, только бы удержать...  
— Пусти меня!  
— Нет, Тоцука.  
Микото уже был у фальшборта. Он не оглянулся. Секунда — и капитан “Хомры” исчез в Хаосе.   
— Пусти! Я все равно пойду за ним!  
— Не пойдешь. Я не позволю.  
— Ты не сможешь держать меня вечно!  
— Точно. Поэтому перестань дурить. Микото не хотел, чтобы еще и ты погиб.  
— Вы все продумали, да? Все предусмотрели? Договорились за моей спиной! Ненавижу! — выкрикнул он, вряд ли понимая, как больно ранят его слова.  
— Меня?  
— Да, тебя!  
Как пощечина.  
Лучше бы и правда ударил. Только Тоцука никогда не дрался. Вообще никогда и ни с кем. И уж конечно он никогда и никого всерьез не ненавидел. Его боль от неожиданной потери слишком остра, ее надо как-то выплеснуть. Кусанаги понимал это, но слова все равно проникли внутрь и осели там, отравляя душу.   
И ведь он почти прав. Они действительно договорились обо всем давным-давно. Правда, тогда ни Изумо, ни Микото еще не были знакомы с Тоцукой. И защитное поле “Хомры” всегда работало в одну сторону с единственной целью — чтобы Микото мог в любой момент уйти, отвлекая на себя то, что, как он считал, охотилось исключительно за ним. Только на этих условиях он и согласился стать капитаном. 

Хотелось немедленно объяснить все это Тоцуке, но времени нет. Потом, всё потом. Сейчас Тоцука немного успокоится, и нужно чем-то занять остальных: они еще только начали осознавать, что сейчас произошло. Ята, кажется, тоже готов сорваться, как минуту назад Тоцука, и прыгнуть за борт, а этого никак нельзя допустить. Изумо не имеет права потерять никого из них. Он дал слово Микото.   
— Что вы застыли? Капитан не для того выиграл для нас время, чтобы мы дали себя сожрать! Пора убираться!  
Откуда они берутся, эти слова? Кто их произносит? Какой-то другой Кусанаги Изумо, мрачный и спокойный, взялся командовать экипажем «Хомры», он мгновенно нарос снаружи ледяной коркой, но это хорошо, очень хорошо, потому что они не должны увидеть другого Изумо, того, что лежал сейчас ничком на палубе, и задыхался от бессильной тоски. Он и не подозревал, насколько сильно привязан к Микото — каково же сейчас Тоцуке? И как теперь убедить его, что он должен жить, потому что так хотел капитан?

Наружный Изумо отдавал привычные команды: Яте принять штурвал, Фуджишиме заняться раненым Эриком, Камамото и Бандо оставаться в боевой готовности, Акаги попытаться вместе с Дэвой реанимировать первый генератор, да поживее, идиоты! Все правильно, они хоть и сборище придурков, но субординацию Изумо все же вколотил в них за последние несколько лет, довел до уровня рефлексов, и теперь это стало спасением для тех, кто, как Ята, на капитана разве что не молился. Нужно будет сказать им что-то, но немного позже, сначала определить хотя бы приблизительно, где они сейчас находятся, и прикинуть, как им возвращаться домой…  
Как ни странно, после того, как капитан спрыгнул за борт, потрепанную “Хомру” действительно оставили в покое и демоны Хаоса, и неизвестный корабль, загнавший их в эту ловушку. Как будто им действительно нужен был только Микото. 

Дома придется говорить с Анной. Она наверняка уже знает, девочка всегда чувствовала такие вещи, а кое-что могла предвидеть, но это не значит, что Изумо может прятаться и избегать разговора с ней. Это будет нечестно.  
“Микото, скотина, ты нарочно свалил все это на меня, да? Ох и врезать бы тебе, капитан…”

Уже после общего построения на палубе, пришел виноватый и несчастный Тоцука.  
— Кусанаги-сан, прости меня. Я наговорил тебе гадостей... Я не...  
— Уже простил, — вздохнул Изумо. Обида еще сидела внутри, упрямо цепляясь острыми коготками, но быстро таяла от слов Тоцуки, от его голоса и внимательного взгляда.  
Плохо только, что вместе с этой обидой начал подтаивать и тот внешний Кусанаги, который так хорошо держался в последние часы. Не хватало только расклеиться. Ох, твою ж мать... хорошо, что никто не видит, кроме Тоцуки, но при нем можно...  
Тоцука с готовностью подставил худое плечо и погладил его по голове, как маленького:  
— Вот и хорошо. Я так испугался, когда увидел, что ты стал как каменный. Плачь. Так лучше. Я здесь, я никуда не уйду теперь. Мы все нужны друг другу. 

От слез ему действительно стало немного легче. Изумо привел себя в порядок и достал бутылку в соломенной оплетке. Тоцука присел на рабочий стол Изумо, отодвинув в сторону судовой журнал.  
— Мы будем искать его, — сказал он тихо и твердо.  
— Что? — Изумо не поверил своим ушам. — Как ты собираешься искать?  
— Я не знаю. Но мы должны.   
— Тоцука, это Хаос! В нем никто не может выжить!  
— Но это же Микото! — возразил Тоцука. — Он ведь однажды выжил… ну, тогда. Когда был маленький.  
— Тогда он хотя бы был на корабле. И вообще… Никто точно не знает, что там было. Даже сам Микото не знал.  
— Кусанаги, пожалуйста… пообещай мне, что мы будем его искать. Иначе я все-таки спрыгну следом, клянусь тебе!   
Вот же мелкий шантажист. Изумо покачал головой. Безумие какое-то. Но так хочется верить…  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Обещаю.


	4. Chapter 4

— Почему вы не хотите нам помочь? — с отчаянием спросил Тоцука. - Вы же сами позволили ему сбежать! Значит, вам небезразлична его судьба!  
— Тоцука! — шикнул на него Изумо. Блин, ну нельзя же быть таким прямолинейным! Особенно здесь, в этих стенах.   
Мунаката, который до этого казался почти заинтересованным, тут же надел на себя равнодушную маску казенного служаки.   
— Ваша наглость переходит всякие границы, — сказал он сухо. — У вас нет никаких оснований для подобных заявлений. Если у вас все, настоятельно рекомендую немедленно покинуть крепость. В противном случае я вынужден буду вас задержать.   
Очередной синий мундир проводил их к выходу. Крепость Блар Виги, в которой располагался Синий корпус, стояла на остром выступе, один его край примыкал к порту, где в непосредственной близости от Портовых ворот был пришвартован фрегат “Скипетр-4”. С городом крепость соединялась узким перешейком, а на другой стороне залива возвышалась огромная башня-маяк Михашира, резиденция губернатора Архипелага. На маяке стояли мощные линзы, благодаря этому Михашира была одним из немногих постоянных ориентиров. Даже в Хаосе золотой свет маяка был заметен за пару дюжин миль.  
Поблизости от “Скипетра” стояли на якоре еще несколько кораблей Синего корпуса. Дальше начинались верфи — а за ними — порт и прилегающий к нему район Шизуме. Основные ворота крепости выходили на перешеек, но неугодных гостей выставили через Портовые, от которых топать пешком до оставленного у верфи (дальше их просто не пускали патрули) наемного сампана на пронизывающем ветру было намного дальше.   
— Черти бы взяли этого Мунакату, — выругался Изумо и остановился, пытаясь прикурить. Ветер то и дело задувал крохотное пламя зажигалки, хотя он старательно прикрывал его руками.   
Тоцука шел, сгорбившись и натянув до самого носа ворот куртки. Как же он невовремя со своими эмоциями… Изумо его отлично понимал, но не на переговорах с Мунакатой же!   
Изумо попытался мысленно восстановить в голове разговор с командором Синего корпуса, но противный ветер мешал сосредоточиться.   
“Ладно, отложим это до дома”.

В Шизуме ветер был не таким сильным, даже на пирсе. Жили они в последнее время на “Хомре” — так Изумо было проще присматривать за Тоцукой и Ятой. Камамото частенько навещал их, а вот остальная команда разбрелась кто куда. Кажется, пока просто болтались в городе, но недалек был тот день, когда ребятам надоест ждать и они уйдут на другие суда.   
— У нас гости! — сообщил Ята. — Анна пришла! С… этой женщиной, — добавил он неодобрительно.   
— Ох, здорово! — тут же ожил Тоцука. — Я что-нибудь приготовлю!  
— Не смей говорить так пренебрежительно о госпоже Авашиме, — отчитал Яту Изумо. — Она наш друг.   
Возражать Ята не посмел, но всем своим видом показывал, что не согласен с этим утверждением. Впрочем, плевать.   
Они спустились в кают-компанию, поздоровались, и Тоцука почти сразу утащил Анну на камбуз, потому что ему одному было скучно.   
— Бобы принеси! — крикнул ему вслед Изумо. Ята, конечно, не догадался предложить Сэри ее любимое лакомство, так что остывший чай в ее чашке так и стоял нетронутым. — И лед!  
— Ага-а, — отозвался Тоцука.  
— Что будешь пить? — спросил он, отодвигая дверцу, за которой пряталась батарея бутылок.  
— Если у вас найдется белое Яманаши…  
— Для тебя — всегда, — улыбнулся Изумо. — Но придется немного подождать, пока бутылка охладится.  
— Ничего страшного.   
Тоцука притащил ведерко со льдом, и Изумо поставил в него бутылку с вином. 

Авашима Сэри выглядела, как обычно, сногсшибательно. Она всегда на полшага опережала моду, так что ее наряды смотрелись почти вызывающе, хотя через каких-то пару недель новые веяния захватывали весь Канто. Сегодня на ней было довольно короткое верхнее платье из тонкого сукна в полоску, из которого обычно шили мужские брюки. Серо-голубая ткань подчеркивала цвет глаз. Высокая шляпа с узкими полями и без вуали тоже выглядела скорее мужской, а корсет больше напоминал очень широкий пояс. И все это ей очень шло.   
Сэри была наследницей кондитерского дома Авашима, что располагался в самых приличных кварталах Шизуме, поближе к респектабельному жилому району Ашинака. То есть, это родители видели ее наследницей семейного дела, а сама Сэри выбрала для себя такое сомнительное, с точки зрения добропорядочных граждан, занятие, как журналистика. Мало того, она писала отнюдь не светские хроники, а обзоры происшествий, а еще ее увлекало все, связанное с навигацией в Хаосе. Родители сетовали на кузена ее родного дедушки по матери, который до самой смерти вел колонку в одной из городских газет — маленькая Сэри проводила больше времени в его кабинете, чем в компании подружек за приличествующими юным девицам занятиями, как-то вышивка и рисование. Рисовала, впрочем, Сэри очень неплохо — очерки о регатах часто сопровождались ее собственными иллюстрациями.

— Что интересного сегодня в городе? — поинтересовался Изумо, поворачивая бутылку в ведерке, чтобы быстрее охладилась.  
— Ерунда, — отмахнулась Сэри. — Поймали брачного афериста. Окрутил то ли шестнадцать, то ли семнадцать дамочек…  
— Шустрый какой, — усмехнулся он и добавил: — Я удивлен, что твоя газета не опубликовала новость о том странном корабле. Ты так обрадовалась этому материалу…  
Сэри нахмурилась:  
— Меня настоятельно попросили придержать эту информацию. Вас, полагаю, тоже?  
— Так вот в чем дело! А я еще удивился — зачем, если она все равно должна быть во всех новостях.  
— Это невыгодно Его Превосходительству. Ставит под сомнение эксклюзивные права Архипелага на технологии Вайсмана.  
— Интересно, откуда вообще взялся этот занятный зеленый кораблик.  
— А уж мне как интересно! — согласилась Сэри. — Слушай, у меня к тебе деловое предложение. Вы ведь все равно собираетесь идти искать своего капитана, правильно?  
— Ну, как сказать… у нас ведь и команды почти нет сейчас, — вздохнул Изумо. — И мы не имеем ни малейшего понятия, где искать. Можно конечно, попытаться вернуться в тот сектор, где он спрыгнул за борт, но…  
— Но это вам не сильно поможет.  
— А ты откуда знаешь?  
Сэри сняла свою фетровую шляпу, что в свете приравнивалось к преступлению против нравственности.  
— Жарко. Как же я устала от этих условностей… — она откинулась на спинку кресла. — Прически, от которых болит шея, корсеты, шляпы… Налей мне вина. Думаю, оно уже достаточно холодное.  
— Конечно. Ты не против, если я буду курить?  
Еще одно вопиющее нарушение правил этикета — курить в присутствии дамы, однако Сэри не стала возражать. Пригубив бокал, она поставила его на низкий дубовый стол и сообщила:  
— Дедушка, оказывается, собирал сведения об этом случае. Он готовил целую серию очерков о странных исчезновениях и находках, но не успел опубликовать ее. Знаешь, где обнаружили твоего капитана?  
Дедушкой Сэри называла того самого троюродного деда по матери. С родными дедушками она никогда не встречалась — оба умерли до ее рождения.  
— Микото никогда не уточнял, что это было за судно. Он вообще нечасто об этом говорил.  
— Это была “Ред”. Шхуна Кагуцу Генджи.  
Изумо чуть не поперхнулся дымом:  
— Подожди, как такое возможно? Она же пропала во время регаты, правильно? Вместе с кораблем Хабари Джина. Я читал об этом. Откуда бы там взялся младенец?  
— Вот именно — откуда? — поддержала Сэри. — “Ред” нашли через восемь дней после финиша регаты. Я нашла заметку в подшивках, газеты опубликовали портрет ребенка, и его опознали родственники. Суо Микото вместе с семьей был на пассажирском судне, которое шло с Тохоку сюда, на Канто. И оно пропало за четыре месяца до того, как обнаружили корабль Кагуцу!  
— С ума сойти. И все это было в записях твоего деда?  
— Не совсем. Я заинтересовалась и стала искать… Помнишь Йошино, мою подругу?  
— Которая работает в библиотеке Университета?  
— Да, — Сэри отставила пустой бокал. — Ее дядя теперь служит в архиве Синего корпуса. Но когда-то он был старпомом Хабари Джина на том самом “Скипетре-3”. Он тогда не смог участвовать в регате, сломал руку накануне. А когда корабль пропал, они отправились его искать и вместо этого нашли “Ред” и вашего Суо. Неплохо, да? Жаль, что бортжурнал оказался уничтожен...

— Сэри, — серьезно сказал Изумо. — Почему ты мне раньше этого не рассказала?  
— Потому что я готовлю репортаж-бомбу и не хочу, чтобы вы с вашей бестолковой командой раньше времени разболтали подробности?  
Он вздохнул:  
— Не надо. Ты вовсе не такая безжалостная, какой хочешь казаться.  
— С чего ты это взял? — Сэри вздернула подбородок.  
— С того, что ты согласилась взять к себе Анну и заботиться о ней.  
— Ладно, поймал, — усмехнулась она. — Но все это я начала раскапывать всего пару недель назад. Нашла случайно одну старую тетрадку... не знаю, как я ее пропустила, когда разбирала дедушкины записи.  
— А почему тебя интересует наша экспедиция?  
— Я не шучу про репортаж. Хочу написать что-то стоящее. Тем более теперь, когда я знаю, что дедушка был тоже связан с этой темой. В общем, я рассчитываю пойти с вами.  
— Сэри, это может быть очень опасно. Это не регата...  
— Разумеется, и что?  
Спорить с ней было очень трудно. Слишком целеустремленная и уверенная в себе женщина.  
— Послушай, но мы ведь в тупике. Судя по тому, что ты рассказала, искать Микото на том же месте вообще бесполезно…  
Сэри поднялась с кресла и прошлась по кают-компании.  
— Знаешь, тот странный корабль, что вас преследовал… Мне показалось, или его целью было заставить Суо покинуть “Хомру”? Интересно, зачем?  
— Погоди, ты что-то знаешь о нем?  
Изумо наконец сообразил: перед тем, как Тоцука влез в разговор, Мунаката подробно расспрашивал их о корабле-листе. Очень подробно.  
— Синие не собираются оказывать вам помощь с поисками, верно? — улыбнулась Сэри.  
— Мунаката нас вышвырнул. Впрочем, тут мы сами немного виноваты. Тоцука погорячился…  
— Уверена, что командор будет искать этот ваш “лист”. Может, заодно обнаружит и вашего капитана… хотя гарантий, конечно, нет.  
Ну ничего себе дела! Сэри всегда была в дружеских отношениях с командором Синего корпуса и относилась к нему с глубоким уважением. Изумо не мог поверить, что она вот так запросто выдает ему очень конфиденциальную информацию, исходящую лично от Мунакаты (а больше никто не мог посвятить ее в такого рода планы).  
— Послушай… не сочти за грубость, но… я всегда считал, что ты лояльна командору.  
Глаза Сэри сверкнули холодным блеском.  
— Ему не стоило запрещать мне публикацию материалов по контрафактному судну. И тем более не стоило отказывать мне... в такой форме.  
Ох. Прозвучало довольно двусмысленно, тем более, что в случае с Мунакатой к профессиональным интересам Авашимы Сэри часто примешивались личные, и Изумо это очень раздражало. Но он понял, о чем речь. Командор Мунаката не позволил Сэри сопровождать фрегат “Скипетр-4” в качестве специального корреспондента. Однако он недооценил хватку и упрямство этой женщины.  
Так, стоп. Один момент.  
— Послушай, а кто присмотрит за Анной, если ты пойдешь с нами?  
— Неужели вы думаете, что она останется в стороне? Я только и слышу от нее “Микото” да “Микото”...  
— Нет, об этом не может быть и речи!  
Да, Анна в первое время жила прямо на “Хомре”, и потом иногда ходила с ними… Но сейчас ее присутствие на корабле было крайне нежелательно. Слишком опасно для ребенка.  
— Ну-ну, я посмотрю, как вы ей откажете, — победно улыбнулась Сэри. Она уже поняла, что ее собственное участие в этой странной экспедиции практически решено.  
В кают-компанию вошли Тоцука и Анна. Тоцука нес дымящуюся кастрюлю.  
— Я приготовил острый красный суп, — объявил он. — Анна, поможешь накрыть на стол?

Яту и Тоцуку Изумо отправил в город — собирать остатки команды, Камамото наблюдал за “Скипетром” в гавани, Сэри отправилась собрать необходимые вещи, свои и Анны. Анна осталась на “Хомре”. Изумо в ожидании товарищей руководил срочной погрузкой съестного. Кое-какой необходимый запас на корабле имелся, но этого было недостаточно. Хорошо, что они успели немного подлататься и купить новый генератор. Правда, денег у Изумо почти не осталось.   
Никакого плана у них не было. Они собирались следовать за “Скипетром” в надежде, что где-то поблизости от контрафактного корабля-листа отыщется и след Суо Микото. Довольно глупо, но… новость о том, что Мунаката собирается искать зеленый корабль как-то воодушевила всю троицу. Оставалось надеяться, что воодушевление Тоцуки и Яты поможет им убедить хотя бы процентов пятьдесят из бывшего экипажа, иначе им вообще нет смысла рыпаться. Учитывая, что за штурвалом будет стоять не Микото, поход обещал быть тяжелым.

**Author's Note:**

> В сеттинге использована несколько видоизмененная концепция Хаоса из книг Натальи Игнатовой (с разрешения автора). Без "Планеты сокровищ" (и других пейраццких канонов) тут тоже не обошлось, но это не кроссовер)  
> Иллюстратор: https://rinaizumo.tumblr.com И не только иллюстратор, а вдохновитель и незаменимый помощник в раскуривании матчасти.


End file.
